Due to the advantages of light weight, strong anti-jamming capability, clear image and bright color, plasma TV finds favor with more and more consumers. However, the control of plasma TV still mainly stays on the traditional remote control, which greatly limits the application of plasma TV.
The currently widely utilized touch screen technology determines the position of the contact object sliding on the screen based on the change of capacitance on a capacitance screen or based on the change of resistance on a resistance screen. But with respect for large screen TV, the costs of these solutions are too expensive.